Nobita's back
by luciferdesire
Summary: After 10 years of leaving in America and becoming a successful businessman, Nobita is back in town to finish some things he started before leaving for own story of how Nobita lived his life with Doraemon leaving to go back to future when he was 15 years old.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nobita's back**_

Chapter 1: Welcome back!

The wind was rustling through his spiky black hair as he started walking towards his car a bag slumped over his shoulder and the other hand going through his  
hair. The man was in his mid-20s wearing a black shirt under a white jacket with black and white sneakers and matching black jeans. Starting his car with a wide grin plastered on his face was Nobita Nobi. He released a sigh as he muttered "I am finally back, I can't wait to see them…I wonder how they look now it had been 10 years after all." Excitement bubbling over the surface the man decided to first pay a visit to his foxy-faced friend. After a few minutes a screech was heard as the car came to an abrupt stop in front of the biggest house in Japan. Leaving his luggage in the car he went to the door of his old friend's house and rang the bell after a minute or so lucky for his foxy-faced friend opened the door. Suneo took a minute to comprehend who he was seeing and went on shaking Nobita's hand and saying things like welcome or it is a pleasure meeting you **Mr. William Phillips. **With Nobita simply replying "How are you Suneo my friend?" Fortunate for him other friends were there too and were also star struck like Suneo was. Nobita thought it was time and boldly said "Hey you guys! Don't you remember? It's me Nobita" At that living moment Suneo, Gian and Shizuka fainted while Suneo parents who obviously was seeing all this happen burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The trip**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and sorry for being late. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doraemon or any of its characters.**

After half an hour or so the three friends regained their consciousness and when they saw Nobita they almost fainted again. Finally Suneo managed to choke out "You can't be Nobita, you are not an idiot". Gian soon joined in "Yeah the Nobita that I remember was an idiot not the richest person on the face of Earth". Nobita amused by his friend's antics said "Yup! I am that same Nobita, Believe it or not! "After some minutes of chit-chatting it was cleared that Nobita was Mr. Williams he changed his name so nobody could trace him down. Nobita spoke again "Enough of me, How are you guys and what are you doing the now?" Gian was the first to speak "I am a professional boxer" he replied proudly "and I am a the most successful businessman of Japan "exaggerated Suneo and Shizuka spoke for the first time during that chat "I am a piano teacher and Nobita what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in America, you have a company to run". Gian seconded it "Yeah! What are you doing here?" Nobita replied rather hotly "Hey! I can take a break you know and besides I am here to see my friends and open a branch of my company here in Japan". "So how for long are you here for?" asked Suneo. "I'll be here for about three to four months and after that I have to go back to America for a week after that I am going to shift back to Japan to live here" replied Nobita. "That means we could have some fun together" said Gian excitedly "Yeah that reminds can you guys come with me on a trip starting tomorrow?" asked Nobita "Sure!" They replied in unison. "Great, I'll pick you guys around 11 in the morning" He glanced at his watch and jump in fright, "Yikes! Sorry guys got to go Bye" said Nobita running through the door while waving. "Bye!" They all replied.

**The Next Day**

"Hey Suneo hurry up we are going to be late" cried Nobita "Coming!" Replied Suneo "Let's go to Gain's house", "Hey Gian hurry up or we are leaving without you" yelled Nobita "coming Jeez! What's up with you it's not like we are going to a meeting or something" replied Gian "I bet he can't wait to see Shizuka" said Suneo in a playful tone "I-ttt's nothing like that" stammered Nobita while blushing and started driving to Shizuka' s house while Gian and Suneo snickered all the way.

**Shizuka's POV**

The bell was heard throughout the house "Shizuka! Nobita and the others are here" yelled her mother "Coming Mom!" She replied. She walked down the stairs and through the door standing there was Nobita, wearing a white polo shirt with space gray jeans and a blue open shirt and arms folded up to elbows, Suneo, wearing a green polo shirt with half sleeved red shirt over it and blue jeans, and Gian, wearing a white polo shirt with brown shirt arms folded up near elbows and blue jeans. I was wearing a simple green blouse with black lines on it and white jeans. "Come on Lets Go" said Nobita "Ok!" Cried everyone in unison and got on Nobita' s car. "So Nobita where are we going?" I Asked "Secret" replied Nobita putting his finger on his lips. "Oi! Nobita come on and tell us" said Gian "Nope" Nobita simply replied

After driving for about three to four they finally reached the place they were going to, Izu peninsula.

"Wow!" Was all we could say "Ok now we are here we should get to my house it is only a 30 minute drive from here "said Nobita" Ok" we said until comprehension dawned on our faces you got a house here! "Um yeah" replied Nobita "Why wouldn't I have a house here" "Do you know how much it cost to buy a house here" suneo asked "Hello! I am the richest man "said Nobita "Yeah sorry forgot about it" we replied

Normal POV

"Hey guys get in the house and get your swimsuits We are going to the beach!" Nobita said "Ok! Let's Go" said Gian.

At the beach

Everyone got in there swimsuits and were getting ready to swim Nobita was wearing red and black trunks with a white open shirt, Suneo was wearing green shorts with blue T-shirt and Gian was wearing red shorts and a yellow shirt and Shizuka was wearing a simple royal blue swimsuit. "Um guys I still can't swim" Nobita said "Really Nobita even if you got this rich you still can't swim How pathetic" said Gian and Suneo went with the flow and started teasing Nobita "Well you know you should get in the water because you are wasting time" Nobita said through gritted teeth "We were going to but then again how sad it is for those who can't swim" said Gian getting in the water. After a few minutes of swimming everyone got back to the shore and saw that Nobita wasn't waiting for them like he said he would "Hey guys Look" a shout came from the sea and there he was on the top of a wave surfing "Look" he said while jumping of the board into the water with a perfect jump "Hey you idiot you don't know how to swim(idiots)Suneo come on!" shouted Gian "hahahahaha" came from the surface of the sea the laugh of Nobita "You idiots of course I know how to swim how to do you think I learn to swim?" "Very funny" said Suneo sarcastically "Sorry Couldn't help it" replied Nobita After an hour they head back to Nobita' s house to relax and eat. The sun was going down by the time they reached Nobita's house.

Inside the house

The house was two bedrooms with a bath; kitchen and living room attached. It was a nice house. "Ok guys go change into something while I get something for us to eat "said Nobita "You can cook" asked suneo in disbelief "Yes" Nobita simply said.

After changing clothes and the dinner been ready, they started eating. Nobita was wearing red t-shirt with black jeans, suneo was wearing a blue t-shirt with navy blue jeans, Gian was wearing an orange t-shirt with gray jeans and Shizuka was wearing a pink t-shirt with plain blue jeans. "Yum" said Shizuka "Hey Nobita when did you learn to cook so good food?" Asked Gian "Well when you have to live alone in an apartment to a real house you learn do things like this" replied Nobita "Ok" Gian said An awkward silence followed "So guys it's late so why don't you guys go to sleep Shizuka your room is on the left while our room", gesturing to himself and Gian and Suneo, "is on the right so good night" said Nobita For the time being thought Nobita


	3. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys I know it's been almost a year since I updated the second chapter of Nobita's back and I know many of you wants me to continue my story but guys I am really sorry but you guys have to wait for another month because I am trying to improve my English grammar and vocabulary so in the future I'll be able to write, you know, better but if you want me to update the third chapter in my so-so English I have no problem whatsoever and I'll probably update within a week's time and for those who thought this was another chapter or a continuation to my story then please don't kill me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating before, I'm a really lazy person, so please forgive me and thank you to all the readers who still reading my story if it hadn't be for you guys, I would have never updated.**

Shizuka's POV

After closing the door, I changed my clothes and got ready for bed when suddenly there was a knock on the door and behind the door stood Nobita with a grin so wide you'd think Christmas is 'round the corner. Puzzled, I asked him what is the matter to which he replied with his recent secretive natured

answer "Let's first wake Gian and Suneo" and off we go to the boys shared room in where Gian and Suneo lay out cold with Gian half laying on the bed and the other half on the floor and with Suneo blanket wrapped tight around him like a mummy. Waking Suneo was easy, we just had to push him a bit to get him up but now came the difficult part getting Gian up which sounded a lot easier than actually it was. It took me, Nobita and Suneo about half an hour to wake Gian up who retaliated with shouting at Nobita and Suneo. Now that all of us were awake, we all turned to Nobita who still had that grin on his face. When Gian finally started to get impatient with all the secrecy did Nobita told us about the reason behind waking us. When a simple "Let's Play" escaped Nobita's lips, Gian was all ready to pound on him. Fast forwarding his speech, Nobita told us that we are going to play an old game

from our childhood where each of us had to take turns and go in the old graveyard where 4 cards have already been placed and we each have to get one card. Nobita explained that the rules were essentially same except that before going to the graveyard we all have to go through the woods that lay before the graveyard. The game seemed childish to me as all of us were grownups and this game was one we played when we were only ten years old but the boys were so pumped about it that I gave in. In my opinion, I guess it was a chance for all the boys to return to their childhood, and for Gian and Suneo to try scaring Nobita again.

Nobita's POV

Now that everyone had agreed to play the game, "Let the real game begin" I thought mischievously but it seemed that Shizuka saw my mischievous intent behind the game and gave me a skeptical look but hey it's not like she is an angel, I remember the times she used to play tricks on me too just for fun.

She, sometimes, used to laugh at me with Gian and Suneo when I easily got scared. Let's see who's going to laugh at the end of the game. And soon all of us were trekking down the path to the woods which had four entrances to it (Perfect) and I had four torches with me. I heard that the woods were very dangerous at night as the path wasn't easy with different thorn bushes growing here and there and many people has gotten stuck in them with different animals lurking in the depths of the woods. But I was only here to scare my friends and not let them get eaten alive so I went into the woods early and set different boards alerting people of different dangers and some direction boards leading to the graveyard across and of course I will be following them through the woods as the real surprise laid at the entrance of the graveyard.. We soon reached the entrance of the woods and each of us chose an entrance. I chose the one in the far right corner with Shizuka at my side and Gian chose the far left corner entrance with Suneo at the side. We agreed that it was too dangerous to go alone in the woods even though Gian, like always, was boasting he could go alone in the woods. Even though, I had planned the whole night, with Shizuka at my side I was definitely feeling nervous. I was getting this different feelings going through me and the way she clutched to my arm was definitely not making it better. This is going to be a fun night, I thought with a smirk.

Shizuka's POV

The woods seemed more dangerous than I thought they'd be and I had Nobita as my partner. It wasn't like I hated him or anything but he used to be a scared cat but now he seemed more sure of himself and he turned out to be a dashing young man with his black spikes and those black eyes, you'll just want to- anyway I didn't know if he was still scared of those little things. Sure he learned swimming and surfing and had to live on his own but deep down he still was the same old' Nobita. Anyone could see that. (A/N: Nope, only you could see that: p) and so we started our journey through the woods. Dark, wicked trees glared at us as we walked passed them. Scared, I clasped Nobita's hand as we went on, with me trying to fight my blush as it crept on my face .Nobita was looking straight ahead with that mischievous smirk on his face. Suddenly, we came to a halt. I was puzzled as to why we stopped and faced Nobita.

Nobita's POV

Since, Shizuka tagged along with me, I had to let her in on my plan. I told her that I was going to scare the shit out of Gian and Suneo as a revenge to what they did to me when I was a kid. Shizuka seemed skeptical about the plan but as I continued to explain it, I could see all the worries begin to dissipate from her face and she decided to go along with my plan. "Let's go, then, we don't have all day" I said as me and Shizuka begin to move towards the graveyards through the various shortcuts I found during the day reaching the graveyard in less than 10 minutes. "Shizuka will you please put that box over there and that there" I said as I begin pointing to different things and soon everything was the set for the plan to be set into motion as I continued barking order.


End file.
